In the manufacture of hermetic compressors for use in refrigeration systems, it is necessary to provide a fluid tight connector means for connecting the hermetic compressor unit within a casing to the refrigeration system.
Generally, the connecting tube between the compressor and the refrigeration system may be copper, aluminum or steel and is generally brazed or welded to the casing suction opening. A fluid tight connection must be made between the compressor cylinder passage and the connecting tube. Prior art systems for providing fluid tight connection between the compressor cylinder suction passage and the connecting tube to the refrigeration system are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,767,334-Rinehart; 3,870,440-Zuercher, Jr., and 3,871,800-Slayton, all being assigned to General Electric Company, assignee of the present invention. The Rinehart patent shows a suction tube assembly employing an aluminum conduit joined to the steel casing and a steel tubular fitting including an end portion press fit into the compressor, and a shoulder portion engaging the aluminum conduit. The Zuercher, Jr. patent shows a suction tube assembly employing a steel connector joined to the steel casing and a steel tubular fitting including one end portion press fit into the compressor and a shoulder portion that engages and compresses a ductile ring between the shoulder and the steel connector. The Slayton patent shows a suction tube assembly employing a steel connector joined to the steel casing and a sleeve of ductile material arranged to have a portion in the compressor and a portion in the connector. A steel sleeve including one end portion press fit into the sleeve of ductile material in the compressor and a second portion engaging and compressing the ductile sleeve portion in the connector.